1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device having a curved display area.
2. Background
A conventional electronic device, such as a smartphone, provides a flat screen related to various user functions.
To extend a display area of such conventional electronic device, the size of a flat display area should be increased, causing an increase in the overall size of the electronic device. Such an increase in size may degrade the portability of an electronic device, particularly, a mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone.